RWBY team NOBL reamped
by Fr0zenph03n1x
Summary: N doesn't remember his past. he was enrolled in to prestigious Beacon to go through his combat training. enemies and "allies" lurks in the shadows. OCs, suggestive themes, death? original story by Piemaster891*/s/10251784/1/RWBY-team-NOBL
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Team RWBY and team JNPR met up at the Dining Hall to eat lunch together. As everyone was taking their seats, Ruby spots the team captain of NOBL, she approaches him and invites him and his team to eat lunch together "hello! I'm Ruby! wanna have lunch together?"

"Sure"

"That's great! We are sitting the table over there" Ruby points to the table at the side of the Dining Hall. N and the rest of team NOBL approaches the table with their trays and sits beside Ruby. As soon as N sat down, Weiss motions for Ruby to come over, Rudy walks over to Weiss and leans over to hear what Weiss has to say. "Do you know who N is?"

"No, never heard of him"

" well Mr.N over there is the person who won the Atlas regional tournament three years in succession, right behind Pyrrha in my rankings. I heard that he was nicknamed "The Demon" and was feared by both students and teachers alike in Siren academy, I also heard that his blood explodes"

"really?! Won't that make him a walking time bomb?"

"I guess so"

"he doesn't seem to be a person to be fear though" Ruby look over her shoulder to see N fooling around and telling jokes with Jaune. Shortly the school bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch break. N cheerfully says to Jaune "Thanks for hanging out with me"

"no problem" replies Jaune. Waving goodbye, N and Jaune splits up to meet up with their respective teams.

Team NOBL consists of four members, just like any other team in the Beacon academy. The team leader N, he enjoys wearing his black hoodie and a matching pair of black jeans which fit perfectly with his short black hair, apparently it feels "natural" for him. although he isn't the brightest person around, he's kind and considerate personality makes up for it. His weapon of choice is Katana that goes by the name "Bloodlust," which is created by N's own blood N is able to create objects, cause explosions and many other things once his blood leaves his body. controlling fire is also one of his many talents. In the NOBL team, the O stands for Odin. Like N he also enjoy wearing black. Most of the time he wears a black scarf with a matching black shirt and jeans. A complete stupids person to anyone that doesn't know him well, but he is just hiding his intelligence, in fact he is incredibly smart. The "Midnight Ripper" is Odin's weapon, the Midnight Ripper is a chainsaw-katana, it's chain is able to snap off into a whip or to swing the sword around. Booker, is the "B", he dresses smart, looks sharp, and is smart. His brown hair matches everything in his wardrobe. He carries the Abyss sword, an enormous sword that uses dust to send out waves of fire, ice and lightning. Last but not least, Loki, the only female in the group, she is on par with the others in the team, she is cunning and agile, a true mastermind in combat, and a amazing poker player. She had a unique weapon, a deck of card… a deck of razor sharp metal cards she calls the Gambit. The Gambit can cut through concrete like a hot knife through butter.

At lunch the rumours that the NOBL team was by far the strongest team of all of Beacon academy, many students that were curious about N asked if Glynda Goodwitch, the teacher from the last class to watch over a sparring session between Yang and N, after a class vote, Glynda sighed and offered to supervise the sparring session. At first both Yang and N was hesitant, but he agree do to peer pressure. As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of all the class, all of the student rushed to the amphitheater where Yang and N would duke it out. News spread around the class, and soon the amphitheater became full of excited students. The crowd eagerly waited for the match to begin, some made bets on the winner and loser.

N and Yang stood on the stage. Mrs Goodwitch had just explain the rules. The atmosphere was crackling with tension. the lights dimmed, and the whispers hushed. after a few tensed seconds, the buzzer sounded, signaling the start of the spar. At the moment the buzzer sounded, Yang's Ember Celica fired, using the recoil, Yang closed the distance between, N and her. Before N had time to react, Yang was on N, her punches sending N to the ground, Yang leaped back, waiting for the buzzer to sound for the end of the match. Yang thought to herself "Man, N isn't even strong, how…" Her thoughts trailed off as N got off the ground. He was a battered but not down, the force of the impact with the ground had caused some scrapes and cuts. As N staggers up, he chanted "reap my enemies souls BLOODLUST ARISE!" N's aura glowed with a crimson red, he wounds healed instantly, and the blood on the ground manifested into a blood red katana. Stunned by the event, Yang was caught off guard as N charged forward with the katana, Yang narrowly dodged the attack. A strand of Yang's hair floated down, Yang wasn't pleased, not one bit, in fact she was outraged with N's act of cutting her hair. Yang pound her Ember Celica together, her aura fired up and Her hair seems to burst aflame and her eyes turn red. Spectating, Ruby said to Loki "N so is dead, no body cut Yangs hair without getting beaten to a pulp afterwards."

Loki replies calmly "taking Yang's powerful gauntlet combo directly would have caused her opponent's aura to drop to red, unless her opponent was was N."

"Sure, but I still think that Yang in going to win"

"Oh we will see about that"

The spar continued, Yang was on the defensive, blocking swing after swing of N's Blood Lust. Yang sees an opening, which she immediately exploited, she leans her whole body weight to the punch, but N immediately dodged the attack causing Yang to lose her balance,thus causing her to tumble forwards, N move behind her, delivering what would be the final strikes for the match, with a fluid action N elbowed Yang to the ground and pinned Yang down onto the ground, readying to continue with what he started. Just before he was able to though, the buzzer rang, signaling the the end of the match. N took a few step back "Sorry for cutting your hair, Yang, I am really sorry for cutting your hair" he apologised, and he offered his hand to help her up. "It's ok, but no next time" replied Yang dusting herself off, taking the hand, N pulled her up. "that was a good match." N said

After the short match, N headed back to the dorm. It was nearly 6:00pm and the sun was barely visible over the horizon, casting shadows of objects into the ground. parting from the main road, a girl's painful voice pierced the damp air "Please stop! it hurts! please stop" she plead. N rushed to the source, in the shadow a Faunus with bunny ears was pins to wall in the shadow with team CRDL. N felt his blood boil, there isn't much things that can get into him, one of the exception is bullying. "hey! guys, why don't you pick on someone that is about the same sizes as you" exclaimed N. Cardin stepped out from the group taunting bunny girl "well, well, well, what do we have here" he looked to the faunus "it's your knight with shining armour, helping the damsel in distress." The rest of team CRDL laughed. "unhand her you punks" shouted N. "Oh my! looks like we got ourself a badass here!" Cardin pull out his mace, "does wanna fight?" N bit his finger causing it to bleed, the blood trickled down his hand, N charged straight on and slapped a bloody hand print on Cardin. Provoked, Cardin swings his mace at N. N duck and snapped his fingers "bloodsplotion" N whispered. The bloody handprint exploded, knocking Cardin on to the ground. "it's satan! he shouted, getting up to run for his life, trailing behind his team mates, leaving the faunus on the ground. N walked over to the faunus, "I'm N from team NOBL, what's your name?" N reached his hand out to help the shivering faunus up. The faunus took his hand, and N pulled her up, The bunny ear faunus fell into N's arms. After a moment or two of awkwardness the two separated themselves. "my name is is Kari, thanks for saving me N" she stammered, she blushed as red as roses. "No problem" N replied averting his gaze to the ground. "let me walk you back to your dorm, Kari" said N "um...sure, thanks" replied Kari shyly.

After walking Kari back to her room, which was rewarded by a goodnight kiss by Kari, N went back to his dorm room. He plop down on his bed and smiled sheepishly as he stared at the impromptu bunk beds that the team had made earlier that day. Loki poked N on his cheek "looks like you went on a date on the first day eh? Playboy." Loki taunted. N glowed red from embarrassment "oh? so i was right? so who was it, Yang? Ruby? Pyrrha? don't tell me you like Blake!" Loki teased, the rest of team NOBL surrounded N curious about N's new girlfriend. " just to clear it up, i didn't have a date" answered N "Oh, so a one night night stand then?' Loki continued. Odin nudge him, "playboy" he teased. "Oh come on guys, you know i'm not like that! I just bumped into team CRDL bullying a bunny eared faunus, she was kinda cute, so i offered to walker her back to her dorm and she gave me a ki.."

"Oh, so the knight in shining armour save the damsel in distress and getting a SMOOOCH as his reward" Loki poked at his side "awww thats sweet!' Broker chimed in, putting the novel that he was reading on his night stand "but i think it's time for us to sleep, we have band practice tomorrow, and we invited team RWBY and team JNPR to come watch." A faint mew was heard as Pepper, N's cat crawled out from N's sheets "hey Pepper" said N

"I'm not even going to ask how Pepper got here, nor do i want to know" said Brooker. N smiled "Oh, it's a loooong story"

Outside a figure looked through his binoculars watching team NOBL turning off their lights from afar "Operation Fallen Angel is underway, sir" he said into his microphone.

"Good Proceed as planned." Roman replied through his headset

"I'll keep my end of the deal, and you better keep yours" the figure whisper darkly

"Don't worry, I'll return her to you after all of this ends, I alway keep my promises" replied Roman

END OF CHAPTER 1

**NOTE: PLEASE RE-READ AND CHECK FOR PLOT HOLES AND OTHER GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS BEFORE POSTING **

**\- BEST REGARDS FR0ZENPH03N1X**


	2. Chapter 2: Shots From The Abyss

RWBY team NOBL Chapter 2: Shots From The Abyss

It has been a week since the spar N has with Yang. Kari manage to fit in fine with team NOBL. Odin, with their common interest in sandwiches, talked all about sandwiches, from the latest trend in ingredients, to what they have in their fridge to make the best sandwich ever. As usual, Booker was buried in books, finishing his 25th book this week, and Loki with her never ending winning streak in poker. On this fine Friday, the classes was pleasantly enjoyable for once, and there was no homework, for the weekends, and Professor Port was sick so they would not have to endure the long class of the bored lecture . The team had planned on a band practice earlier on, with the permission of Professor Ozpin to use the old basement theater for their band practice.

Odin wishes to invite team RWBY and team JNPR to watch the band practice, hoping to get some feedback on their performance. Before he was able to though, N stood up from his bunk to grab a drink from the fridge the team had manage to smuggle in (don't ask me how) when he noticed an alarming event. N stepped away from the fridge and hoped for the best, before looking at Odin and saying "James, stay calm and listen to me" The room fell silent, and N could feel all of the eyes in the room look at him with worry. "James we ran out of bread" Odin gasp in horror, before falling to his knees "No, no, NO! this can't be happening! What am i going to do without bread?! how am i going to make sandwiches?! I can't live without sandwiches! NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed! "don't worry James I'll go and buy some bread right now" N said as he dashed out of the room heading to the dining hall. Odin left the room to calm himself down, leaving Loki, Booker, team RWBY, and JNPR in the room. Booker announced " the team NOBL band is having a practice, I'm hoping that all of you can come to our band practice and give us some feedback on the songs that we decided to perform." Jaune stepped out "We are all free on saturday, so we would like to come watch if you don't mind. Team RWBY and team JNPR nodded in approval. "Ok then, the band practice is at one o'clock, at the basement theater."

A few hours later, team Kari, team RWBY and JDPR had arrived at the basement theater, it was a bit dusty, but all the equipment that was needed was there. The audiences took their seat in the benches and the curtains were drawn. With N and loki stood in the front of the stage carrying a electric guitars. Odin was in the back with the base, and Booker beside Odin manning the drum set. Odin tuned his base, and then N and Loki and follow afterward. "Three, Two, One" the band started playing a cover of Lordvessel, by Tanooki. N was in trance of the music while singing the song, it seen perfectional, the entire band was in sync, The way N had sung the song had definitely been good enough to be a band. A the end of the song everyone clap, Nora and Ruby jumped up and cheer, while Yang whistled. the applauded soon stopped, and team NOBL was ready to play another song, Loki took the microphone, "Next is a song that N had written after his fight with Yang" Explained Loki,

"Me?" said Yang

"Yes, you Yang," replied Loki giving Yang a wink, Yang's cheeks filled with colour. Ruby poked her sister's cheek "hey Yang, why are you blushing"

Yang pushed Ruby's finger away "I'm not blushing!"exclaimed Yang, turning her head from Ruby.

"the song is called called I Burn, i got the idea from Yang's flame-like aura." The band played the song, Loki sung the as the main vocal, and N rap for the end, At the end of the song. everyone clapped. As the band took down the equipment, Odin offered to make dinner for everybody and had left the basement theater to the dorm to make sandwiches. Odin told the everyone to meet him at team NOBL dorm. The band had taken down all of the equipment that they had brought with help from team RWBY and JDPR, they finished packing in record time. Within an hour everyone headed for team NOBL's dorm room.

As N opened the door to the dorm, a small black and white kitten crawled up N shoulder and bounced on to N's head.

"How did you convince Ozpin to let you keep a pet?" asked Ruby.

"He's not a pet! But a loving family member! Both of my parents died when i was still young." Replied N

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Ruby, "I shouldn't have asked"

"it's ok"

After some chatting, Odin came out from the kitchen with 2 large plates of sandwiches."Holy crap that is a lot of sandwiches" Thats James for you the only time he doesn't have a sandwich is when he is...is...nevermind there isn't have a time where there isn't a time where he doesn't have a sandwich"

Everyone looked at N, Ruby asked "James? what do you mean by James?"

"Oh, thats Odin's last name, sometimes I call him James and sometimes I call him Odin."

==On the edge of the campus border==

Feverishly jotting down notes in her notebook about the wind, weather, and the distance of the shot, Patricia Furlong looked up from her notepad to her team leader Flectcher Guan, her spotter and the pilot of the Bullhead aircraft. "this is the last contracted operation that Roman Torchwick Company has given us right?" She ask

"As far as I am concerned, yes, but they do give great pay for just monitoring a target , hopefully if this goes well, we might land another contract from them."

"hopefully not" Patricia objected, "assassinations aren't my type" she placed the clip that a woman named Cinder given her into her rifle.

"So are you ready? shooting off an unstable platform is harder than it seems, even if it's a bullhead" Asked Flectcher

"more then ready, beside the bullhead is known for it's stability" replied Patricia. "are you trying to discourage me?" Patricia teased "you know I'm more than meets the eye" she winked.

"sure…." replied Fletcher.

-1 HOUR LATER-

Everyone was stuffed with sandwiches. Blake was feeding some of the tuna sandwich that she had to Pepper, N's cat, she look up from the the kitten, "Hey, N"

N looked up from the dishes he was washing, "what is it Blake"

"how did you even get the kitchen in the dorm room" asked Blake

"well James kinda cut a hole in the wall and made a kitchen for his sandwich, when Ozpin asked about it, he claimed that the only thing he would eat was sandwiches and if he didn't allow it, then he would starve himself to protest."

"oh"

==3500 meters from the student dorm rooms==

"Ok, remember we stick to the plan, we do a pass with the Bullhead, then we hover at around a thousand meters from the windows, I'll mark the target and you take aim at the Fanus, remember you need two shots to kill, one to deplete her aura, and one to kill, fire the HE rounds first, then the round that Cinder gave us, if they fire back we switch spots and I'll keep them down with my heavy machine gun, and you fly us out, our destination is the stowage building near the waterport, Understood?" Fletcher asked over the radio.

"Understood" replied Patricia, she loaded the 20mm ammunition into the the gun and cocked it. Patricia felt the cold floor of the bullhead as she got onto the prone position.

"I'm going to start the flyby in 30 seconds" Fletcher informed.

==Team NOBL's dorm room==

Most of team RUBY and team JDPR had left, only leaving behind Pyrra, Ruby, Blake, and team NOBL

"do you hear that" asked Blake, as she release Pepper.

"Yes, but what is it" asked Pyrra

A low rumbling of engines is heard, it seem to get closer and closer. Blake walk over and opened the curtains that covered the windows. Then suddenly, a bullhead aircraft sped passed the window, the wind almost knocked Blake on the ground.

"What in the world is a Bullhead doing here?" asked N looking out the window.

"i don't know, you ask me?" Pyrra curiously said. The Bullhead leveled out from the window at around 2 000 meters away. N closely inspected the Bullhead, He noticed that the side door was opened, and a girl was holding something on the floor of the aircraft, then he saw it, a large rifle. Before, he was able to react, he was hit, his aura flared and dissipated, and the bullet buried into his shoulder, it knocked him off his feet, and sent his flying to the ground, N felt the last bit of conciseness fade away.

"Crap! I missed," Patricia exclaimed as she cock the bolt of her rifle, and took aim at the target again.

Blake saw N as he went down in front of her, it seem that the world had slowed. After N fell onto the floor, Blake froze, she stood there dumbfounded of a second. She managed a whisper "Hey, N?", she crouch down beside his head, the pool of blood was expanding, it was being pumped out in steady streams from the wound. Suddenly, N sprang up on his feet, the colour of his hair slowly, steady grew white and his eyes became bloodshot, from thin air he summoned his weapon. The girl on the bullhead fired again, the bullet headed towards Blake as if it was burning, it looked like a large fireball. N intercepted the flaming bullet, and splitted it into two, the halves fell onto the ground. Pyrrha, in attempt to halt the attacker, she lined up her target with her thumb and throws javelin form of Miló, she launches it, it sails swiftly towards the shooter. Around the halfway mark, the shooter had fired another shot and had halted the javelin mid-air. Ruby pulled the Crescent Rose to bear and fire a salvo from it. Ruby emptied out her clip, and all of the bullets found it's mark, punching holes into the aircraft.

"Patricia!" yelled Fletcher, "switch, the element of surprise is gone if we stay here, the odds are against us, I'll give covering fire, lets go!" Fletcher jumped up from the pilot seat and grabbed his weapon, the Dragon Crescent, he put the weapon onto a heavy machine gun. simultaneously Patricia rose from the prone position, and ran for the pilot seat, throwing her weapon on the co-pilot seat. Fletcher grab a box of ammunition and dropped down into the prone position and clip a safety belt to himself. He loaded the machine gun and focused his aura then fired controlled and accurate shots into the dorm window

Ruby continued to fire before, pyrrha pull her to some cover as some shot land right in front of Ruby. N, stood ground as he was preparing make his move, his aura flared more than once as the enhanced machine gun fire hit him, he barely even winced as the hit him. In a sudden movement N slashed his katana, creating a wave of high speed air heading toward the aircraft.

"RPG! BREAK LEFT! BREAK LEFT!" Shouted Fletcher, it wasn't the most accurate description, but it was about the same, both can probably do some serious hurt on them. He started to slide towards the door, he held tightly to the weapon, suddenly, the ground disappeared from the his belly, and he hanged from the safety harness, the ammo box fell from the deck of the bullhead as well as the shells of the expended ammunition. the chain for the machine gun unraveled as the ammo box fell. He watched as the blast of air narrowly missed the tail of the bullhead.

Blake watched as the helpless man was dangling from the side of the the aircraft, he had fired from his weapon to try and stabilize himself from spinning and swinging as the aircraft maneuvered. N once again was in the pose, ready to strike again with the blast of air, the same as he had done as before, but this time, he was aiming for a kill. His eyes were glued to the helpless dangling person on the the of the aircraft, which was going slow, giving the person dangling on the outside a chance to get back in. Suddenly N took another slash into the air toward the person.

He had climbed back onto the bullhead. Fletcher looked back to the dorm room they just attacked, another wave of high speed air was heading his way. There was no escape, He altered his weapon into a Guandao, a large blade at the end of a pole, there wasn't enough space to try and disperse the air, he deployed his gauntlet, and used them to block the cutting sharp air from injuring him, the force of the air was overwhelming, he lost footing and was thrown to the closed door on the other side. He felt saw his cyan aura flare than a sharp sting, a piece of shrapnel has buried itself in his shoulder and a mist of blood came from his wound, he felt his right arm become numb, he desperately tried to covered the wound with his left hand, he felt his own blood run down his side."I'm hit!" Fletcher shouted to Patricia. "You alright?" Patricia smacked herself mentally, of course he's not alright he got shot.

Blake watched as the high speed air sniped the man inside, a faint mist of blood, and the bullhead increased speed and scurried away. She looked at N, and saw that his wound still bled. "Hey N?" She sensed a different set of aura "N?" She placed her hand on his shoulder. "N?"

"Oh sorry" N turned to face Blake, "I'm N's inner self, or a more powerful version of him, I'm here to protect him, my name is M, It's time for me to return N, he had lost lots of blood. Underneath the hilt, there is a hidden chamber, inside there is a pill, feed it N when he returns." with that, N returned to his normal self and collapsed to the floor. At that moment Mrs. Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin appeared.

The police arrived a few minutes later, Team NOBL, Ruby, Pyrra and Blake gave statements, as they were leaving, Pyrra overheard the police officers as they leave whisper "These kids are really, lucky, if she haven't missed, the girl in black would have been goners for sure." After the police left, Team NOBL was assigned a different room for team NOBL. As Ozpin lead team NOBL to their new dorm room as the shot up dorm room was being repaired, as Ozpin escorted them to another dorm room, he patted N on the shoulder. " good job N, your control of M have improved."

That night N had a weird but somewhat familiar dream, he was in some sort of lab, it was dark and there were many equipment, a child was being experimented on, He started to walk toward the crowd of scientists surrounding the child "Nero" He heard a male and female voice "NERO!" N snap out of his dream. He could smell grilled cheese sandwiches, Odin appeared from the makeshift kitchen with a plate full of grilled cheese sandwiches. "Good morning N, I made some Grilled Cheese sandwiches, after yesterday's incident. I'm sure they are both Pepper's and your favorite." N took two, one for Pepper and one for him. "you should get changed, we are going to head to class soon."

-A FEW WEEKS AFTERWARDS-

Lunch Time

Team NOBL, RWBY, and JNPR sat together for lunch. They had all settled down when suddenly Cardin flew into the cafeteria. Odin noticed that N was fuming. "Cardin must have gotten onto N's bad side again" Odin thought. Odin noticed that N wrote something on a piece of paper, but he really don't care, the sandwich that was in his hand was one hundred percent more important than that piece of random paper, he didn't give much thought into it and concentrated on the sandwich at hand. After N setted in his seat beside Ruby, Ruby asked "What did Cardin do this time? Or is he just being Cardin again?"

"He was badmouthing Kari, that scum was needs to taught a lesson to never fuck with my friends!" N fumed.

"Oh" replied Ruby nonchalantly.

Last Class

The Last Class was a spar between Cardin and and Odin, Cardin walked onto the ring with the black eye that he had acquired at lunch with the fight with N. Odin walked in casually, in this had he held a ham and cheese sandwich. The match started, Odin completely ignored the start signal and continued to eat his sandwich quietly. Cardin was furious, This was definitely an act of disrespect, Cardin grabbed Odin's sandwich from his hand and threw to the ground. Looking at the event of Cardin making a bad mistake: taking a sandwich from Odin's hand, N and Booker facepalmed. Ruby was puzzled by their reaction and asked "why did you guys do do that?"

"Never knock a sandwich out of James's hand" Replied Booker matter-of-factly.

"And why is that" asked curiously

"You'll see Ruby, just keep watching" replied Booker.

On the stage, Cardin took a swing at Odin with his mace, Odin dodged it with ease, taking a few leaps back, Odin rips out his weapon, the Midnight Ripper, and yanked the pull cord, the chainsaw katana revved up. Before Cardin recovered from his swing, Odin already had him. before the blade Was able to to saw into cardin's neck, a shadow flashed in front of him, it was N, he pushed cardin out of the way to prevent him from being beheaded. Odin tried to stop the blade but the momentum carried it on, It stuck N and halted inside his arm. The entire audience gasped, and the spar ended right away. N pulled the blade out from his arm, and almost immediately a blood red aura seem to radiate and healed his wound. By the end N was on the ground passed out.

" young master, it's M your inner self, you have acquired a replica of the midnight ripper, you can call it the blood ripper, as well as some simple moves, that is all for now young master."

When N woke he found himself in a bed in the medical ward. N tried to get up, Loki gently pushed him back down. "You need some rest N" she said smiling

"It's Nero, my real name is Nero, I just remembered my name, Nero" N said.

Just then, Odin popped into the medical ward "Hey, N your awake! Look im sorry that I hurt you, but it was your fault for jumping in front of Cardin." Odin innocently said.

"it's fine, i didn't faint from the cut, i fainted from learning acquiring a replica of your weapon." Nero matter-of-factly said.

"Ok for one is that your actual name, and two how did you get a replica of my weapon" asked Odin, clearly confused.

"here I'll show you, pass me my sword" Odin pass Nero his sword, everyone in the room watched curiously. Nero got off from the bed, standing at a stance that Odin usually stands, Nero chanted "reap all my enemies Blood Reaper." Nero's sword became almost like a liquid, and when it settled, Nero sword had transformed into Odin's weapon, the Midnight Reaper, but with a few differences. The first one being the colour, instead of the midnight blue, it was a blood red. and the length of the chain was longer than Odin's. After a few minutes of awe from everyone in the room, Nero changed his weapons back to his own, as it really drained his energy. At the end of the session, Nero was exhausted. Team RWBY entered the medical ward as Nero sat back down on the bed. "Hey Nero! Your awake!" the cheerful team leader said.

After being checked by the doctors, Nero was released from the medical ward. His heart longed to to see Kari. as he turned the corner to Kari's dorm room, he saw Cardin's team picking on Kari again. Nero was furious, "What the fuck do you think you're doing to her!?" Nero rushed up to Cardin, as Cardin turned around, he was met with Nero heel, Cardin flew to the ground. Grunting, Cardin tried to get up, but Nero keeped him down with his foot on his back. "Hey! what are you doing?" Surprised, Nero turned around and he was met with a soldier he has never seen before, he wore a red beret and large aqua blue left shoulder guard with matching arm and shin guards. He wore white gloves and carried a ceremonial saber, on his right chest pocket hung several metals above that was a black name tag that spelt Guan. "assault is considered a criminal offence." Nero's jaws almost dropped to the ground. "Assault? Me?" Nero was stunned. In defence of Nero, Kari spoke up "Cardin Winchester is the school bully, everyone knows that,plus Nero was only trying to protect me."

"from what I see, you definitely look more like the school bully." He pointed out. "Under the city of Vale's criminal code a person commits an assault when without the consent of another person, he applies force intentionally to that other person, directly or indirectly. And from how I see it, it definitely looks like assault to me." the soldier said as he walked toward Cardin "are you OK?" he asked, "do you want me to report this to a teacher here?" He asked as he helped Cardin up

"it's not a big deal." Cardin replied.

"Well if you say so, then at least let me escort you to the medical wards" The soldier said as he turned and walked away with Cardin following suit.

10 minutes later

"That person had no idea who he was helping." Kari mocked "Under the Vale's criminal code a person commits assault when, blah, blah, blah, no one cares."

Nero manages a smile, "by the way Kari, I didnt remember my name in the past, but after waking up from the saving Cardin, something hit me that my name is actually Nero."

"Ok then, Nero" Kari did a skip-jump forward, landed and turned around."Well Nero, I'm at my dorm room.. Kari gently pecked Nero on the cheek. "good night" she said as she walked into her dorm room. Nero felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket. He received a message from Ozpin it read "Come to my office tomorrow, I have something to discuss with you, privately." Nero was somewhat stunned by the message. As he walked back to his dorm room he thought about why Ozpin would summon him to speak with him privately. He walked into his dorm room, seeing that everyone was asleep, he kept quiet. He laid down on this bed and Pepper jumped on to the bed, he just realized how tired he was, remembering tomorrow is the saturday, he quickly fell asleep.

-Downtown Vale-

"Hey Yulia, since you have been so good and finished our combat evaluation this week, how about we go to the amusement park and have some fun." Natasha cheerfully said as they exited a family restaurant that they visit regularly

"Yay!" Yulia exclaimed. "Can we get some cotton candy this time?" Yulia looked at her older sister, her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Of course we can." Natasha reply holding Yulia's hand they walked to the bus station. There is a bus there to take them to Vale's amusement park. It was unusually quiet for a friday and there was no one around. Or at least it's what seemed. Yulia gently tugged at Natasha's sleeve. Natasha looked over to her little sister, who had a worried expression on her face. "Natasha, I have a feeling someone is watching us." Natasha sometimes envied her little sister, she was a very talented sniper, Yulia almost seems to have a sixth sense, whenever they played hide and seek with her, she would "sense" her and run away. and it was always accurate. Natasha immediately looked around. and in the alley right behind there was 3 men with grimm masks on. two of them charged forwards and tackled the two sisters onto the concrete sidewalk. Natasha wrestled the man and struck his throat as hard as her strength allowed. The man let go of her and she janked her pistol from her boot holster and fired two shots the man she had just hit. She started to get up, but before she was able to stand up she was tasered. Natasha feel a painful pulsation feeling. She yelled as she fell down. unable to move, she watched as someone turned her around and handcuffed her, and a white cloth covered her mouth and nose, it was chloroform, she held her breath, seeing this of the man kicked her stomach causing her to gasp for air, in moment she was on the verge of passing out. The last thing she heard before she slipped under was "We have captured Yuliana Ivanovich and Natalia Ivanovich."


End file.
